Chasing the Wolf's Howl
by KarouYamisaki
Summary: A mysterious woman keeps appears to Rory Williams in dreams and each morning he wakes up to a wolf howl and the words: Bad Wolf. Rory, Amy, and their new 'Friends' follow clues to find her. Meanwhile the Doctor is on his own Journey to remember the past. Companion of "The House of Many Ways" and the "Liking the Impossible" Universe
1. In Dreams

Disclaimer: Doctor Who is owned by the BBC, Twilight Characters are owned by Stephinie Meyer, and whatever fandom I use is owned by someone that is not me.

The Songs that inspired this fic: Winter Song, Sara Bareilles Ingrid Michaelson' Ships in the Night, Mat Kearney' Don't Wake Me Up, ?' Memory, John Barrowman' Come What May, Moulin Rouge Album.

* * *

**Chasing the Wolf**

* * *

**_She's dreaming; dreaming of planets and stars, swirling nebulas and the darkest holes, fantastic civilizations and crumbling empires, ordinary people doing wondrous things._**

_A planet, no planets, one of crimson and of lost lords and protectors. The other of azure and emerald, it's people young and a future to spread crossed the stars._

**_But she's alone, tired of dreaming this endless dream, the whispers of time slipping past second by second, a gold light that writes words 'cross Time and Space to lead him to here to her..._**

_There are People, people who are searching for a flower? Rose, a woman, a mother, a wolf who darts in and out of vision through the forests of time._

**_She's calling out to him, because she remembers, and she wants him to remember but all she can do is wait..._**

_He is alone, he should never be alone, terrible things happen when no one is there to stop him from going too far. _

**_She waits for him to remember her too…_**

* * *

_TBC  
_

* * *

An: Just putting this up so I don't forget about it.

This prologue of sorts is based off the opening lines for each episode of the anime Cannon, which after I thought about how this story pans out is very similar.


	2. Mae'r Woman in White gyda blaidd Heart

This is based after the God Complex but before The Wedding of River Song, completely AU to season seven…whose first episode I was unimpressed with.

**As a note I will not post the **_**Disclaimer **_**on every chapter, you should know by now nobody owns Doctor Who except for the BBC and its affiliates, the same with any fandom I may drag in with this.**

* * *

_He's dreaming, streams of daylight are filtering in through the foliage of a forest untouched by time. The light saturated in a pre-twilight haze._

"_Hello?" he called his voice was unnaturally loud in the silent forest. _

_He caught a flash of white from the corner of his eye, the movement of the foliage. _

_A woman appears, and the forest is filled with a song older then time itself._

"_Who are you?" he asks as she turns and smiles at him, her face just out of focus. But what was clear was her blonde hair and the white dress that she wore was _

_Golden words flowed from her mouth and echoed in his soul; Bad Wolf._

*~ Mae'r Woman in White gyda blaidd Heart ~*

Rory woke that morning to the sound of howling outside, looking at the alarm clock he could see that it was barely after one in the morning. He glared at the glowing numbers on the clock with distaste, as if they were the reason to wake him up. He rolled his eyes and turned away from the clock to curl around his sleeping wife, the woman in the dream seemed sad. But as this thought went through his head his eyes closed and sleep took him again.

In the morning he barely remembered the dream the night before; he busied himself with the morning routine of life. Rory didn't miss traveling with the Doctor as his wife did, he never really liked the danger the mad alien would put him and his wife in danger on a nearly daily basis.

He and Amy had their typical morning before they went to work, she the aspiring model with her own line of perfumes and he at the local hospital in Leadworth working up to be a doctor with a lower case.

Work was as it was, work. Oh Rory loved his job most days, helping people of all, no life-threatening situations that involves running from some creature.

There she was, looking exactly the same to him as in the dream, only this time she was in Leadworth; white dress, long blonde hair, and shoeless feet. He almost mistook her for a patient; she motioned for him to follow her.

"Wait!"

She waited until Rory came closer to touch the man's shoulder and whisper something in his ear and with once last glance in his direction she smiled and was gone in a flurry of golden sparks

*~ATS-TTS~*

The console sparked as husband and wife worked to keep their ship stable, the last time they had attempted this it almost had killed them. This time they had a bit of extra power to help them, but doubted if it would be enough to help them.

She screams as the console sparks and her husband quickly tries to fix it.

"Do you think we'll make it?" his wife asks, her large brown eyes gazing at him

"I really don't know." He repiles.

*~BB~*

Hearts pounding against her chest she continued her sprint boots pounding against the pavement in between beats. She bursts through the first door she can find, slamming it shut behind her and propping herself against the door to hold it shut. Moments later the beast is at the door, scratching and howling outside the door before it slams into it, knocking her away for a spilt second. She pushes against the door, weighing her options as she tries to find a better purchase to hold the door shut.

A song filled the air, and she felt lighter then she has felt in years, she hadn't really forgotten, the details were just a little fuzzy…

She reaches into her leather jacket's pocket and gasped a cool metal item the size of a pen. With an unearthly grin she removes it from her pocket, its silver exterior glowing in the low light of the room as she twists the dials to the correct settings and sets an end against the lock. It buzzes and glows violet as the lock snaps shut, effectively locking out the beast for a few moments so she can think.

She brushes her untamed hair back from her face and collapses against the door, jean-clad legs stuck out like a Childs as she closed her eyes humming along to the song.

"I'm coming…" she murmurs as she catches her breath.

*~J~*

The blonde hears the song as she's running from angry villagers of Paxiion IIV; apparently it's a bad omen for a woman to travel alone without an escort and driving a ship like a man. It's one she can barely catch when her hearts are beating so fast and she hasn't the time to stop and bathe in the familiar melody.

Her military grade boots are perfect for running through the dense foliage of the planet, and soon she escapes back to her ship and is gone…

*~GTS-ETS~*

Her heels echoed through the silent halls, doors and hallways guarded by men (and women) in full armor body-suits.

Many have mistaken her for an inmate; she looks like she could be one of the many bizarre convicts that are housed within the walls. She dresses like she is going to a socialite party, usually of a bright green color, and tall stiletto heels.

It's a rite of initiation for new guards to catch her, not knowing who she is, and to bring her to the head guard a wizened older man who lets her free to wander the halls while the new recruit is given the history of the place.

She's called the Keeper of Stormcage, a ghost of the halls she passes through everyday never in the same way as before.

A cell she visits often houses the mysterious Dr. River Song, the two are good friends, as good of friends as a jailer and a convict can have. She is often the one who gets the calls when Ms. Song escapes, and she gives the order for the guards to let her free…after all Dr. Song always comes back.

She has an entire floor to herself where she is the guard of one of the jails most dangerous convicts. A man who is locked alone, his telepathic powers a danger to himself and others. She is the only one who can care for him and the only to be able to mourn the madness that devours his mind.

She hears the song, remembering her mother long ago teaching her to listen for a person's personal song as her father taught her to read a person's timeline.

"Can you hear it Eddie?" she asks leaning partially against the doorframe, her hazel eyes betray her real age, despite her body's youthful appearance. But the smile on her face belongs to a different person, a manic smile that she rarely used anymore in the presence of others.

On the other side of the door, in a perfectly white room its lone inhabitant sits in the lotus position with his eyes closed. He is dressed all in white as well, the only points of color being his skin and mussed hair.

"She's coming back…" he sings, a wild smile upon his face as he opens his eyes and begins giggling and continues to sing:

"Chase after the Howl before it's too late and it is lost!"

*~DT~*

David Tyler had no idea why he decided to come to the village of Leadworth; it was just a spilt second decision on his part. Edinburgh would have been a better choice for the kind of shots he wanted to take.

He also never had expected to come to the local hospital after a nasty fall in the local ruins.

David had been waiting for the light to go through one of the windows when he felt light headed and he fell (refusing to admit he had swooned) a local had found him and he had been brought him in. The young photographer had been checked for a concussion and declared to be fine and after a couple other tests and a nights observation and he was given the all clear to leave.

He ran his hand through his hair and groaned staying overnight wasn't part of his plan, he might be lucky enough to get a few shots before he had to leave town. He slid his glasses back on his face and groaned again as his world came back into focus. He wondered what his boss would think at his recent endeavor, probably laugh in his face and tell him to go chase down another celebrity.

Smelling himself he defiantly decided that he hated hospitals, the smell of disinfectant and the nurses disturbed him in that sent shivers up his spine every time he saw even the tiniest clinic.

Someone touched his shoulder; a familiar warm feeling came over him like the presence of a mother to her child. A song filled the air around him and memories appeared as his mind exploded

He could feel the ground under his feet spinning, he heard time singing again, the feeling of the universe changing around him and the buzz of his siblings minds as they were reawakened.

This happened in about a second, he went from being David Tyler junior Photographer for a newspaper to David _(*Omega) _Tyler-Smith, the son of the Bad Wolf and the Oncoming Storm. He blinked and turned to meet the wide-eyed gaze of Rory Williams.

"Shit."

*~11~*

Hundreds of years from this moment, future or past it doesn't matter, a man stumbles into the console of his beloved ship as a song erupted around him.

* * *

TBC

* * *

An: Listened to Celtic Music (for the Dreams) Halia Meguid, Julie Fowlis, and Parachute when writing this…

Another introductory chapter, the next dives more into the story, hopefully from multiple POVS, that's if the characters participate this time…Let's just say BB had to change outfits a million times, David wanted to smoke or chat, ATS and TTS decided to story crash and GTS and ETS were singing and giggling far too much while Rory wanted to get going and Amy wanted to go back to bed.

*Unsure If I am keeping this or not…just read a wiki-file which said the (second?) Doctor defeated a thing called "The Omega" and I'm unsure if I'll keep this as his middle name…Suggestions?

I may edit this chapter (Rory/Davids parts), depending on the response I get, chapter two will be awhile.

**I want to know what you all think, so please review.**


End file.
